


Death Flag! (short saga)

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rose is an asshole, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Relationships: Kustard, Papyrus/Original Character, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Spicy Roses, Uf!Paps/Rosella Sans, Ut!Sans/Uf!Red
Kudos: 5





	1. How to Avoid a Death Flag

He was sure of his decision as his fingers played with the small box in his sweater pocket. Drumming and tapping softly as that of piano keys. The silly smile was on his face as he came home in a second, teleporting to the couch where he knew his partner would be at. That lovable couch potato lover of his. Heh, well, he was one too. 

"Yer back." Red looked at Sans for a brief moment before directing his eyes back on the tv. "What made ya so happy?"

"You?"

_ "Snrk." _

Sans glanced tilted his head back on the couch, spotting Rose coming down the stairs. His cheeks tinted with colour from embarrassment as the latter wore shit eating grin. A damnable trait that runs in the family. 

"Don't mind me. Continue."

Sans groaned, but even then, the good feelings was still there. He decided to ignore the taller skeleton, and focused on Red who snorted at the whole thing. Damn. No sympathy at all. 

"There's actually something I need to tell you." Sans had Red's full attention, and now his heart was thumping loud and his nerves were shooting to pluto. Oh stars. He wasn't this nervous before. Why did he feel that now so suddenly! The fuck? 

Now his hands felt clammy and he wants to merge himself with the couch. 

"...Yeah?" Red's been waiting and really found Sans' constipated expression worrisome. He briefly wondered if they had some of those shit making medicines in the cupboards just in case. 

Losing to his nerves, Sans breathed out deeply and smiled wryly, waving it off. "Never mind. S'not that important so I'll tell you later."

"GAASSP!" Rose let out an actual audible gasp afterwards. "Death flag!" He exclaimed, and marched over to squish Sans' face. "You have to say it now! That's a fuckin' omen in anime. Either you or Red will die, and you'll never be able to say it! So _say it now!"_ And promptly, uncomfortably, Sans added, turned his head, still with squished cheeks to a now amused Red. 

This isn't how he wanted it to play out, but if he was going to be pushed to say it anyway, this did it. "Wi yu mury me?" 

"... Pffft-ahahahahahaaa!" Of course Red was going to laugh. Sans' face burned and he was definitely all blue in the face. Only Rose sighed with relief. Sans wished he could too. 

After laughing for centuries, even wiping tears from their sockets, Red finally answered him. "Yeah, okay. Snrk. I'll mury yu." 

After being released by Rose, Sans properly placed the ring on Red and vice versa, with Rose happily clapping. "Congratulations~!" 

"Thanks." 

"And that's how you avoid a death flag~"


	2. Guess It Was Their Turn Now

Fell flipped a page over the newspaper before sipping coffee. "... Heard you became a matchmaker." 

"No no, I just didn't want them to trigger a death flag." Rose munched on a cream puff, in absolute heaven. 

"I see ... Then ... Never mind."

"GAASSSPPP!" Rose gasped loudly and pointed an accusing finger at Fell. 

"Don't point your finger."

"Death flag!"

"Stop pointing."

Rose slammed his hands on the table as he stood up as if he couldn't take it anymore. "What were you gonna say!"

"Mind your table—"

_ "SAAaaaAAAYY IIiiiIIT!" _

Fell's hearing hurt from that screech. He frowned in displeasure, and proceeded to sip his coffee and went back to reading his morning paper. "Guess either you or I will die then."

"You  _ dare." _ Rose's narrowed eyes met with Fell's challenging ones. 

"Then come at me."


	3. To Each Their Own

"So ... my bro huh."

"Yup." 

Both Rose and Red were lounging on the couch. By the way, it was Sans' and Red's home ... Why does Rose always visit? 

"Thought you two hated each other?"

"It's a love-hate relationship~"

"You got him in prison for 2 months on the account of physical abuse ... which I know is just your bedroom kink."

Rose gasped. "Are you spyin' on us? Does Sans know?" 

"No! Ew. It's fuckin' obvious! You don't exactly hide it!" Red rolled his eyes. Rose wore those bruises like some fucking war trophies. How could  _ anyone  _ not know?

Rose giggled, "Yeah, but we made up with more sex so it's okay~" 

"... How's my bro even datin' yer annoyin ass?"

"It's cuz I'm cute, obviously. And the sex is great~ I give—"

"I don't wanna hear that!"

Rose shrugged. "You asked."

Red huffed. Guess he'll just have to ask Fell about it then. With how much shit his brother goes through because of Rose, he still couldn't help but be in shock that the two even  _ loved  _ each other. Really makes to each their own ring true. A fucking mystery.


	4. Fell Went To Jail That One Time

Getting called into the reception was one thing, but seeing Rose was another. Especially when he eyed the lunch bag the other held. 

"Hubby~ I came to deliver your lunch~!"

It sounded so innocent, but both of them knew the truth. 

"... Did you make it?"

"Of course~ it's made with love~!"

"... I see." 

Immediately, Fell summoned his blaster and destroyed the abomination to oblivion without another prompt. 

It shocked the crowd, witnessing the scene. 

Now, normally, Rose would simply laugh and walk away, not minding it. But where were they? And with so many witnesses? How could he miss the opportunity? 

Tears welled up in his sockets as Rose fell to the ground. "H-How could you  _ hic _ . E-Even though I ...  _ sniffle"  _

Fell's eye twitched, and just as he was about to tell Rose off and stop his nonsense, his coworkers came up to him. 

_Clink_

Fell blinked at the handcuffs on him. 

"We have to take you in for questioning on the account of physical abuse."

"What? Why would you–" the police officer pointed to Rose and Fell saw the bruises on the wrists and the conveniently bare neck and shoulders. 

... This motherfucker ...

Fell went in quietly for the questioning as Rose was helped and guided to resources available for his needs. They even advised breaking up with police officer Fell, shocked that he'd be such a person, but Rose declined them all and thanked them for their help. 

The next time Rose saw Fell, he was on the phone with the glass separating them. "Heard you'll be in there for 2 months?"

"You're such a piece of shit."

"With all sprinkles~ I know. I'll make sure to keep myself very tight for you, so I'll be waiting for all that pent up rage." Rose licked his mouth. "Come home soon, darling~" 

Fell huffed. "You're definitely going to get it,  _ dearest~" _

Rose shivered with excitement, moaning into the phone with delight. 

The make up sex was going to be amazing~


	5. Extra: The Morning After Making Up

It was around noon, maybe a bit before, and Fell didn't want to get up. This feeling has never happened until he met Rose. Really, what a bad influence on his life. 

And never forget, an annoyance. 

"Feeeeellll. Go make breakfast already. 'M hungry."

"Shut up. Make yer own for once."

"Pick yer poison then. Bacon or eggs?"

"... For fuck's sake." His kitchen was brand new and he didn't want it to be ruined. 

"See. Now go." Rose pushed and kicked Fell literally out of bed. A loud thud of bones coupled with profanity hitting the floor.

"You damn fuck!"

"Damn right I am!"

Fell clicked his tongue and got up, cracking the sore bones after standing. "Be down in five."

"Ten."

"I'll make creampuff—"

"I'm up now!"

Fell couldn't help but sigh softly as his lover got up and rushed to the bathroom. He himself went downstairs, after adorning pajama pants, to make breakfast. Rose was hateful and annoying for sure. That, Fell didn't doubt one bit. 

But fuck it all, he loved him anyway. 

Love was really complicated yet simple like that.


End file.
